The Taming of the Shark
by Mikus Proud
Summary: Christine is about to get the surprise of her life, but will it last?
1. Chapter 1: The Shining Sea

This is my first POTC fic, and I hope it doesn't stink too much. I'll try my best to make it non-corny. Please R/R, especially with suggestions and criticisms! ( - ;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, as I'm sure you all know.  
  
Chapter One: The Shining Sea  
  
Christine stared over the ocean. She loved every aspect of it, even the storms that riled its beauty, trying to create something ugly and fear inspiring. But they never succeeded, at least not for her. She knew that they must be nearing home; she could feel the gradual change in the air as they travel southward.  
  
Christine had enjoyed the trip her parents had sent her on for her twentieth birthday. She had traveled north along the coast on a small ship called the Speeding Arrow with a crew handpicked by her father to see her safely there and back. It was early fall and Christine loved seeing the scenery as the leaves turned colors, and she loved the slight chill in the air as they sailed. But, nevertheless, she was happy to be wrapped in the warmth of the Caribbean breeze, and she looked forward to docking in Port Royal again.  
  
In the distance, something caught Christine's eye. It was a ship, hardly distinguishable at such a great distance, but she wasn't the only person on board who had seen it. Suddenly the Captain, a kind man by the name of Benjamin Hughes, stood beside her, squinting against the sun. The man was young, only Christine's senior by five or six years, and he was naïve, that much had been obvious throughout the trip. She often wondered why her father had chosen him, he had never captained a ship before, and she could tell that he was nervous now, seeing the look in his eyes when he turned to her. "Who do you think they are?"  
  
Christine couldn't hide her smile; he was trying to look in control, but that question alone showed that he wasn't. "Well, sir, considering where we are, and the fact that that ship is traveling rapidly towards us, I would say they were pirates."  
  
The Captain swallowed hard and looked back out over the ocean. Indeed the ship was much closer than it had been only moments before. He shook his head.  
  
"Pirates." he breathed, barely loud enough for Christine to hear.  
  
After another few moments, the Captain showed no signs of movement. "Ummm, Captain.shouldn't you be readying your crew?"  
  
He jumped at the sound of her voice. Then he cleared his throat and puffed out his chest like a bird and ordered Christine to her cabin because "danger was afoot." Then he bustled away barking out orders that didn't quite fit the situation.  
  
Christine smiled again and turned back out to watch the ship. She had no intention of following the Captain's orders; she wanted to see everything that happened. She could now dimly make out the outline of a flag.  
  
With a skull and crossbones.Pirates! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Crystal Shark

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own POTC.  
  
Chapter 2: The Crystal Shark  
  
'Well, this is more of an encounter than I bargained for.' Christine thought. She was currently nestled quite uncomfortable between two rather large, very ugly, and particularly smelly pirates, waiting her turn to board their ship.  
  
It was all very disappointing. The pirate ship had reached the Speeding Arrow before any of the crew, including Captain Hughes, had gotten their wits about them. After which, the crew put up a feeble fight only lasting a few short minutes, and before she knew it, Christine was facing the very two pirates she was with now.  
  
She had tried to put up a fight, but against these men, she had no chance. She was soon shoved aside; one of the men stood watch over her while the other went to help in pillaging the Arrow. Luckily, none of the crew was hurt too badly. Some had some nasty wounds, but nothing that wouldn't heal. Unluckily for Christine though, none of the men were willing to face more danger by trying to save her. They all just stood around idly, watching the pirates take what they desired, including Christine.  
  
When it was her turn, she was pushed roughly to the plank that connected the two ships. She began to gingerly make her way across the slippery surface, mentally berating her father for choosing such an incompetent crew. When she reached the other side, there were more ugly, smelly pirates waiting for her. One of them grabbed her arm and began dragging her away.  
  
"You know, I'm perfectly capable of walking myself." Christine spat at him, trying not to trip on her dress.  
  
The man chuckled gruffly and tightened his grip as his answer. Christine shook her head, and suddenly she stumbled as the man swung her around to face him. Her eyes widened as he took a hold of some of her dark brown hair that had fallen from her bun and twirled it around his finger.  
  
"You may be able to walk now lass, but wait until I get through with you."  
  
He gave her a toothless grin and cackled. With her free hand she wiped his spit of her cheek with a disgusted look, wrapped her fingers around his wrist, and pulled his hand away from her hair.  
  
Christine was satisfied with the look of surprise on his face at her strength. "Ah, a girl with brawn. I hope, girl, for your sake, that you also have brains."  
  
She spun around toward the sound of the gravely voice, straining against the continually hold on her arm. She found herself face to face with, by far, the ugliest pirate on board. He was old, his white hair wisping out from under his three point hat; his face was pitted and scarred, his crooked grin missing part of his upper lip.  
  
He bowed mockingly to her, "I'm Captain Gammond. Welcome to the Crystal Shark."  
  
Hope everyone likes it so far. Please R & R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Shattered

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.  
  
Chapter 3: Shattered  
  
Christine sat in Captain Gammond's quarters, waiting for him to arrive. She had spent the last three hours cooped up in small cabin that she couldn't even stand to her full height of five feet four inches. So, when someone came to take her to the Captain's quarters for dinner, she went willingly, not because she wanted to spend more time with the man, but because she needed to get out.  
  
She was alone in the room, but the table had already been set for two, and food had been placed out. She waited a few more minutes before she heard the door open and close behind her and Captain Gammond's heavy footsteps approaching the dining table where she sat.  
  
"It's rude to keep your guest waiting," she emphasized the word guest, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"My apologies girl, but I had other matters to attend to," he took a seat at the other place setting and smiled his lipless grin at her. "You shouldn't have waited for me."  
  
Christine gave a disgusted look and shook her head, "I'm not hungry."  
  
Her stomach chose that very instance to growl loudly, and she grimaced as she heard Captain Gammond chuckle. "Show me some of those brains girl. Eat."  
  
He began to fill his plate up with various items from the table, so Christine decided to do the same. It wasn't the most appetizing meal ever, but it was food, and she hadn't eaten since early that morning.  
  
They sat eating in silence for a few minutes, and then Christine decided to ask the question that had been tugging at her brain since she had been brought on board, "Why the Crystal Shark? It seems like an ironic name for a ship, especially one occupied by pirates."  
  
At first she thought he was upset, but then he nodded. "It is an ironic name; that is why I chose it. As I'm sure you can tell, I am very old, and this ship is almost just as old. When I acquired her, she was one of the best ships in the Caribbean, and I wanted a name that would make people think. So, I name her the Crystal Shark."  
  
"But what is it suppose to mean?"  
  
"Well girl, the way I see it, pirates are like sharks. Rulers of the ocean; not many have the courage to face us, and those that stand in our way will be dealt with in the only way we know how. We are violent when provoked, calm when satisfied, and always on the look out. But pirates are also very different from sharks. We can become overcome with greed, hatred, jealousy. As humans we are fragile, not unlike crystal, and we can shatter if we're not careful. Does that clear things up for you?"  
  
Christine nodded. There was silence once again before she asked the question that she was afraid of the answer, "What's going to happen to me?"  
  
"Nothing for now, until I decide what to do with you."  
  
"Then why did you bother bringing me on board if you don't even know what to do with me?" Christine was angry at his answer. She wanted to know her fate so she could deal with it, but waiting longer to find out would drive her mad.  
  
"Understand you are not here under any order of mine. I had no idea a girl was even on board, but my men are lonely, and when they saw you, they couldn't resist."  
  
'My men are lonely.' The idea filled Christine with fear. She was the only girl on board, what would they do to her?  
  
Captain Gammond saw the panic on her face. "Don't worry girl, I would never allow my crew to harm a pretty, young innocent like yourself in any way. You'll be safe. I would have returned you to your ship, but how would that look? Old Gammond turning away prisoners? I can see the look on bloody Sparrow's face now."  
  
Christine relaxed a bit as he spoke, though her fear was still there. Captain Gammond seemed lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly he shook his head, "We'll be docking tomorrow morning for supplies."  
  
"Where?" Christine asked, hoping it was somewhere she may be able to get away.  
  
"Tortuga."  
  
That's it! Thank you for the good reviews! I hope it's not to slow for everyone; I'm just trying to give a little story before I get into the real plot. And don't worry, Jack will be making his entrance very soon! 


	4. Chapter 4: Rescued

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.  
  
Chapter 4: Rescued  
  
Christine sat in her small cabin, still fuming that she was stuck on the ship while it was docked in Tortuga. Captain Gammond had decided that it would be safer for her if she stayed on board. One guard stood on duty outside her door, but other than the two of them, the Shark was deserted. As far as Christine could tell, it was late evening, though she had no way of really knowing.  
  
She must have dozed off because she suddenly jerked awake at the sound of muffled voices on the other side of her door. There were a few loud thumps, then silence. She then heard the clanging of the keys entering the lock on her door. She remained where she was; her cabin was very dark, whoever was entering wouldn't be able to see her right away.  
  
The dark shape of a man appeared in the doorway. "I know you're in here love, better for you to speak up."  
  
Christine hesitated, then said, "Well, you found me out, now what do you want?" Christine was curious as to whom this man was; she didn't think he was from the Shark.  
  
"You've got a bit of a sharp tongue. I'm here to rescue you," the man said.  
  
"Rescue? I find that hard to believe," Christine said.  
  
"Well, not exactly rescue, but in any case, you'll be coming with me."  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Christine has stood up and taken a step toward the door. When she realized what she did, she stopped in her tracks and shook her head. "Why should I go with you?"  
  
"Well, if you want to stay here, I'll just leave you to it," he started to back out of the door.  
  
"No, wait!" Christine took two more steps until she was face to face with the man. In the dim light, she couldn't make out what he looked like.  
  
"That's right love, but there's no time to chit chat, throw these on," He pushed a pair of pants and a jacket at her. "Compliments of your guard."  
  
"Well, then leave me to it!" Christine gave the man a push and slammed the door.  
  
She changed as quickly as she could. When she opened the door again, she could see the man standing against the wall waiting for her. Christine stepped over the guard who was sprawled out on the floor. The stranger saw her, and he began to walk down the hall. "Let's move love. Don't want anyone seeing us."  
  
The two quickly made there way through the Shark. Christine didn't know why she was going along with this man; she only knew that she had to get off this ship. Captain Gammond's assurance that she wouldn't be harmed did little to calm her fright, though she had no way of knowing if she was walking into the same danger following this man.  
  
When they reached the deck, she saw that it was indeed nighttime; the moon lit the sky. She heard loud music and voices coming from town; she noticed that the docks were all but deserted. Caught up in looking around, Christine jumped as she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"Easy love, I was just going to help you up."  
  
She was surprised to see that they had reached the gangplank. Now that they were in the moonlight, she could make out the man's features clearly. He was about half a foot taller than her, his dreadlocked hair hung messily down past his shoulders. His beaded beard quivered as he chuckled softly.  
  
"Are you going to go, or are you too busy staring at me?"  
  
Christine flushed and jerked her arm away, upset that he had noticed her scrutiny. "I can make it fine on my own, thank you."  
  
She made her way down the gangplank, the stranger on her heels; his pockets jingling with what she assumed were stolen goods from the Shark.  
  
At the bottom, she stopped and the man continued on. "Well, come on love, let's go into town and get a bite."  
  
"I can't go into town, someone will recognize me."  
  
"Believe me, the crew of the Shark will be in no shape to recognize you by this time of the night, especially in that get up."  
  
She was uncomfortable aware of the way his eyes ran down the length of her. "Why did you rescue me, if that's what you want to call it?"  
  
"Let's just say that Captain Gammond owed me a few favors, so I came to collect, and you just happened to be there."  
  
"You really know how to make a girl feel special. Well, who are you then?"  
  
He bowed, and unlike Captain Gammond, it didn't seem mocking. "I, love, am Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
That's all for now. Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Pearl

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: The Black Pearl  
  
"Oh my God!" cried Christine.  
  
Jack's eyes widened at her reaction. "Have you heard of me then?"  
  
"I cannot believe that Jack Sparrow is kidnapping me."  
  
"I'm not kidnapping you; I thought we went over this." Jack stood back expecting an answer to his earlier question.  
  
Christine laughed suddenly, "Yes, I have heard of you Jack. My name is Christine Gates, and I have been a long time friend of someone you know."  
  
Jack's eyebrows drew together in concentration. He shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't make a habit of knowing people of your, ummmm, what's the word? Station?"  
  
Christine smiled, "Oh, but you did once. Think back about five years. The curse, Barbossa, the regaining of the Black Pearl. Is any of this ringing a bell?"  
  
Suddenly Jack grinned, "Elizabeth! Is that who we're talking about?"  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth Turner, and Will too for that matter."  
  
"You know, Will's a pirate," Jack stated as he began making his way towards town, motioning Christine to follow.  
  
She laughed, "So I've been told. They've also told me all about you and your adventures five years ago. You know, I even think they miss you, though I don't believe either one would admit to that. You landed them in too much trouble in the past."  
  
Jack looked down at Christine with a look of indignation on his face, "I did no such thing. If anything, they got me in more trouble than necessary, especially Will. I told him not to do anything stupid, but he never listened to me."  
  
As the two reached the outskirts of town, Christine stopped, staring at the mayhem the town presented. Jack stopped a few steps ahead of her, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder. "What's the matter love, Tortuga too crazy for you?"  
  
"No," Christine said fiercely, trying to cover her embarrassment of having that same thought. "I'm just worried someone from the Shark will see me."  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen. We'll just run in and have a bite, then I'll take you to the Pearl, savy?" He gave a tug at her arm and she reluctantly began following him again.  
  
"I suppose I have no choice," Christine muttered under her breath.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, Jack led Christine down another dock towards his beloved ship. Christine had heard all about the Black Pearl from Elizabeth, and she had also heard how closely attached her captain was to his ship.  
  
Her ears still rung slightly from the loud room Jack had sat her down in while he went off to find food. Christine had been jostled by drunken men and women alike before he came back, setting a disgustingly fatty piece of meat in front of her and a side that looked vaguely like fruit, though she couldn't tell. After some prodding from Jack, she's had eaten everything on her plate and drank every drop of the warm water he had also brought.  
  
Christine soon found herself walking up the gangplank to the Pearl. Her stomach churned uncomfortably with the motion of the ship, and she decided that eating that food was probably not such a good idea. Before she had a chance to think, she retched over the side of the ship when she reached the deck, emptying her stomach.  
  
When she finally straightened, Jack was watching her closely. "That has to be the fasted case of sea sickness I've ever seen, love. You were barely on the ship."  
  
"It isn't sea sickness," Christine snapped, wiping her mouth. "I have never gotten sea sick in all of my travels. It was that rotten food you fed me!"  
  
Jack smiled at that, "That wouldn't surprise me. Not the best eating is it?"  
  
Christine just glared at his jest and took the moment to look around her. The deck of the Pearl was also deserted as the Shark had been. "I take it your crew is in town?"  
  
"Aye, but they'll be back before first light. We'll set off at dawn, before anyone from the Shark has even reached their ship. By the time someone realizes you're gone, we'll be at sea."  
  
Christine nodded, fingering the grubby jacket she wore. "I'll get you some new clothes. Can't really say they're clean, but they've been washed. And I'm sure you'll want to get some sleep, so I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping, savy?"  
  
Christine only nodded again, and followed Jack to the stairs that went below deck. She only hoped that the room was bigger than her last.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I was convinced this story was dead, but alas, I was struck by sudden inspiration, so I hope it's decent. Please review and boost my confidence!  
  
~Mikus~ 


End file.
